


Shall We Dance?

by WriterofSmut



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: BNA, F/M, Michiru x Shirou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofSmut/pseuds/WriterofSmut
Summary: Shirou gets informed by the mayor about a new mission, in which he is reluctant to do.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 28
Kudos: 122





	1. Mission Briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirou gets informed by the mayor about a new mission, in which he is reluctant to do.

“You want me to do what?” The albino haired beastman questioned, blinking his icy blue eyes twice in disbelief. The wolf beastman stood in front of Mayor Rose in her office, discussing the newest mission. It’s been two years since the Nirvasyl Syndrome fiasco and everything went back to normal. Shirou looked just the same as before and wore the same attire. Even the mayor hadn’t changed, physical appearance and attire wise. The mayor gave him a knowing smirk, understanding that this assignment would be an interesting one for the older beastman. “I said that I want you to attend the Lunar Ball, where our sources says an anti beastman member will attempt to set off a bomb.” The Lunar Ball, a dance that celebrated the moon emitting a silver light every hundred years, a special event that the beastmen dubbed as the night of the Silver Wolf’s blessing. The Silver Wolf himself didn’t understand the phenomenon and was shocked that anyone would want to celebrate after Nazuna was found out to be a fake. However, beastmen tend to stick with their traditions, especially since they’re stubborn. 

Shirou cleared his throat then crossed his arms together. “I could easily just sniff out the bomb the night of,” Shirou suggested, trying to find anyway to get out of this. “I’m afraid not. We don’t know when the culprit will strike so it would be best to have you on the site when the dance starts till finish,” the Mayor explained, crossing her legs as she sat behind her desk. Kuro, the black crow, sat on her desk, allowing the mayor to pet him gently, his eyes closed in contentment. Sighing in annoyance, Shirou mumbled, “fine,” then turned around to head out the door. “I’ll send you more details later. By the way, I’ll have someone send yours and Michiru’s formal attire by the afternoon,” the mayor called out to the usually stoic beastman, her mentioning the attire part stopped him in his tracks. Shirou was glad he had his back toward the mayor so she couldn’t see his flustered cheeks, the thought of Michiru in a dress was all that filled his mind. After a few months of working together since the whole ordeal with Alan, Shirou discovered that he was infatuated with the tankui girl. Although she was originally human, Michiru proved to be a trusted friend and, if he wasn’t immortal, would put his life on the line for her. 

When Shirou calmed down a bit, he turned his head to the mayor who had a soft, teasing smile on her face. “Alright,” he finally grumbled out before walking out the Mayor’s office. Before the door closed behind him, Kuro flew out of the room, perching himself on Shirou’s shoulder. Shirou headed home, his hands balled up in a fist in his pants pocket. “Maybe she’ll be busy tonight with her baseball team or that Nazuna girl,” the grumpy beastman thought to himself, sort of like wishful thinking. However, a part of him did want to go with Michiru. A smirk formed on his face, the thoughts of Michiru excited for a new mission, bushy tailed and all, just to find out she had to wear a frilly dress would be an amusing sight. Shirou never really saw the tankui in anything else besides her usual get up, her jacket, shorts and a regular t-shirt. The thought of offering to buy clothes for her did crossed his mind from time to time, but he thought that was more of an activity she should do with Nazuna and Nina, although, he’s still hesitant about Michiru befriending a powerful mafia boss’s daughter. 

That was another quirk of the tankui that he’s quite fond of. Michiru had this aura that just drawls you in, like a soothing flame to a horde of moths. She may be stubborn and rash at times, but she was kind hearted, selfless and compassionate. Michiru was the one that made him believe that not all humans are bad, although he continued to struggle with his distrust for them. A soft smile plastered on his face as he was nearing the shared apartment he had with Michiru. They decided to move out of the co-op about a year ago, wanting to give Melissa and Gem a break. The wolf beastman was surprised that the tankui didn’t decide to move in with Nazuna, but she had told him that she preferred to be near her partner in case of an emergency. Partner...is that all he is to Michiru? He shook the thought out of his head as he neared the four stories, dark brown apartment complex. It wasn’t shabby and was affordable, however, it didn’t have that charm like the co-op did. Nevertheless, it was his home. 

He used the outdoor metallic stairs to head up to the second floor. Shirou shook his head as he let out a soft chuckle when he realized that Kuro had fallen asleep during the whole walk here. “Lazy bird,” the albino haired man thought to himself as he reached a wooden brown door, the black colored numbers “220” was etched into it. Shirou took out his keys and unlocked the door, walking into a smaller, carbon copy of the co-op. Though, it would’ve been if it wasn’t for the light blue wallpaper reminiscent to his eyes. After locking the door behind him, he placed Kuro’s sleeping form onto the couch, the little bird snoring softly. “I wonder if she’s here,” Shirou thought to himself then headed upstairs. He reached a light red colored door. Before he could knock, he heard the familiar voice singing that song she usually liked. The wolf beastman forgot the name, but it sounded nice whenever he heard her singing it. Shirou chuckled softly when an idea came into his head. “I could just go in and startle her a bit,” he thought to himself before opening the door. What was on the other side made his jaw go slack and his eyes widen. 

Standing before him was indeed Michiru, her back turned to him as she used a black hair brush to mimic a microphone. The twenty year old tankui did indeed changed a bit. Her hair was long enough that she puts it into a loose ponytail, she grew an inch or two, and she was definitely curvier in the hips department. However, the problem that made Shirou freeze like a deer in headlights was that the girl was only in a loose black T-shirt and a pair of red panties. “Crap....” was the only thought that Shirou could processed in his head as he watched the girl continued to dance and sing, unknown to her that the wolf beastman was in the room. “Ok, let me just take a step ba—“ However, when the albino haired beastman did that, the floor made a loud squeak sound under him. Shirou cringed as his head turned to Michiru, the girl froze in place. 

Shirou watched as she turned her head toward his direction, Michiru’s usually round eyes widen more as her cheeks were beet red. Under different circumstances, Shirou would have thought she looked adorable in her sleeping attire, especially since it was the first he ever seen her wore something different. However, he knew at this moment that he was in a lot of trouble. They both just stared at each other, like time had stopped until finally, Michiru was the first to break the silence. “G-get out, you pervert!” the tankui shouted before grabbing the nearest pillow she could find and chucked it at him. Shirou dodged, holding his hands up after he bowed his head, rushing out a fast apology. The wolf beastman shut the door before bolting downstairs. He would just have to brief her about the mission when she was done. As he walked away, images of the half naked Michiru flooded his mind, making him blushed profusely. He would have to take a cold shower before he goes out for this mission tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun lol Also, the lunar phenomenon idea plus looking at fan art with the two in formal attire inspired me to make this. Hope you enjoyed and sorry for no update on “Searching for Michiru.” I got kinda stuck so I decided to work on this story idea. I’ll still be working on SfM, but most likely, I would just have to alternate between the two.


	2. Can You Even Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting an earful from the tankui, Shirou told Michiru about their mission

After getting an earful from the tankui girl and agreeing to do all the chores for a month as punishment, Shirou discussed with her about the mission tonight. Hiding a smirk, Michiru reacted the way the albino haired beastman thought she would. “Ugh, why a dress,” Michiru whined, sighing in annoyance as she plopped herself on the couch, leaving a space between him and her. “Hey, it’s not my cup of tea either. However, a mission is a mission,” the wolf beastman stated, arms crossed together. Michiru’s lips formed a smirk, which Shirou quirked an eyebrow to, then she teased, “That means you gotta wear a monkey suit, huh?” The wolf beastman rolled his eyes as he mumbled, “Sadly, yes.” That caused the tankui girl to laugh, in which that made Shirou smile softly. The albino haired beastman didn’t expect what happened next.

Michiru laid her head on his lap, looking up at Shirou. The wolf beastman had to use his whole willpower to hold back a blush that threatened to creep out. “You’re lucky Nazuna wanted me to come to the dance as well. She’ll be here in about four hours to help me get ready,” the tankui said, not noticing how just this simple position was affecting her partner. Shirou cleared his throat a bit before saying, “Well, that’s good then.” Shirou noticed the change of her facial expression, from a cheerful smile to an unsure, sheepish frown. “To be honest, I really wasn’t planning on going considering, well besides the attire, formal dancing is not my strong suit.” Shirou let out a soft chuckle then teased, “Why not learn? You were sure dancing a storm in your room.” Michiru glared up at him, cheeks flustered about earlier. 

“Do you want me to be mad at you again for being a creep,” Michiru said as she puffed out her cheeks, making her even more adorable in the albino haired beastman’s eyes. “Like I said before, I’m sorry for intruding on you while you were...indecent.... I intended on teasing you for the singing,” Shirou apologized, which he counted as the sixteenth time he did on the matter. Michiru rolled her eyes as she grumbled, “Whatever. Can you even do a waltz?” Shirou tilted his head, his eyes looking upward in thought, which frankly made him look cute in Michiru’s opinion. She had to fight the urge to bite her bottom lip from that thought. Unknown to the wolf beastman, the tankui girl has had a crush on him for a long while. At first, she thought it was a phase or she just valued him as a good friend, but as time passed, she found herself noticing the small things he did and that he was more than a grumpy, stoic partner. “It’s not like he would ever like me back,” Michiru thought to herself, her ears were about to fall flat to her head.

However, her ears perked up when Shirou’s words pulled her out of her thoughts. “I could easily learn if I wanted to.” A cocky smile was plastered on her face as Michiru taunted, “Then do it. I dare you to learn.” Smirking down at her with an eyebrow quirked, Shirou responded, “Fine. However, if I have to dance in a monkey suit, you gotta dance with me, little tankui.” Shirou realized that he just unintentionally asked Michiru to not only learn how to dance with him, but to dance with him while at the ball. A blush crept on Michiru’s cheeks, in which Shirou noticed. Before he could back track, both beastmen heard a knock at the door. Confused, they both gave each other a bewildered stare. Michiru sat up, allowing Shirou to get up to open the door. When he opened the door, Shirou looked down to find two white boxes, one with a pink colored giraffe head icon and the other with a blue, in which you would see from a clothing store. The other two boxes were black, one having a silver heel icon on it while the other had a silver male dressed shoes on it. On top of the first clothing box was a note. Curious, Shirou picked up the clothing and shoe boxes, bringing the clothing one with the note close to his face. “Here are your formal attire. Good luck and have fun,” Shirou read from the note that was signed by the mayor.

The wolf beastman took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh, using his foot to close the door behind him. “Our outfits just arrived, Shirou said, watching Michiru gaze at the boxes with curiosity. “Alrighty then. We’ll put our clothes in our rooms then come back down here to learn how to dance,” Michiru chirped, a soft smile on her face as Shirou placed the boxes down on the couch. Michiru inspected the boxes, looking at the ones that she could tell was hers. Shirou nodded his head in agreement, grabbing his boxes as he watched Michiru grabbed hers and walked up the stairs. The albino haired beastman gazed at the boxes in thought. “This mission better be worth it,” he thought before he headed to his room. It didn’t take long for them to basically throw their boxes onto their beds. As she left her room, Michiru wondered what her dress would look like on her, although she preferred to wear something more her style. A blush crept on her face as the thought of Shirou seeing her in a dress came into her mind. When she finally made it downstairs, she saw Shirou sitting on the couch. 

“Took you long enough,” the wolf beastman teased with a small smirk. Puffing out her cheeks as she made a “hmph” sound, the tankui walked over to him. “Whatever. Let me find a vid on how to waltz,” Michiru said as she took out her phone, searching for a video on waltzing. She plopped herself near Shirou so they both could watch the small screen together. It was a simple tutorial about how the males lead, one step moving forward, one step back, then stepping side to side. The female followed his lead, moving forward when the male moves backs and etc. Yet, when the man and the woman began to dance, it was like they were gliding gracefully, moving in perfect sync. Shirou glanced at Michiru for a moment, looking at her determined, awestruck expression. The wolf beastman hid a smile, once again finding Michiru adorable. Pleasant thoughts of her partner ran through her head as well, imagining how it would feel like to dance with the wolf beastman. A part of her didn’t know which form she would prefer for him to dance in. She would love to have a Beauty and the Beast moment with him, the irony about this scenario being that she would be the beast and him the beauty in that case. However, if he was in wolf form, it would be kinda nice, like he was dancing as his true self. If she really thought about it, this whole dance was basically for him, the Silver Wolf.

The tankui’s thoughts were interrupted when Shirou said, “Alright. That should be easy enough.” Shirou stood up and for a moment, Michiru thought she saw a blush on his face. Shirou stood in front of her, his left hand out to her. Michiru’s tail wagged, revealing how happy she was as she blushed from the nonverbal asking of permission to dance. Taking his hand in hers, Shirou helped Michiru up then lead them to the middle of the living room. Michiru placed a tentative hand on his shoulder while Shirou hesitantly wraps an arm around her waist. For Michiru, it felt like her heart was beating a mile a second while her lavender scent invaded Shirou’s nose from this close proximity, like it was beckoning him to have a taste. “Ready,” Shirou asked after clearing his throat, trying not to blush. “Yup,” Michiru answered, a sheepish smile plastered on her face. It was slow movements at first, Shirou moved his left leg forward while Michiru, nearly using the wrong leg, moved her right leg back. Shirou then moved his left leg back to where their stationary position was and Michiru followed suit. Minutes tick by, their dance was clumsy at first, tentative steps nearly stepped on the other’s foot, soft whispers of apologizes left between their lips. 

However, they began to get the hang of it when the awkwardness passed. The tankui looked up with her teal eyes, smiling happily when she realized that she hadn’t almost stepped on his foot for a while now. Shirou returned a smile of his own, pleased that Michiru was happy and he himself wasn’t screwing up. When they started to get really comfortable with each other, the both of them started goofing off, Shirou twirling Michiru around, eliciting a sweet laugh that was truly infectious. They both didn’t even realized when Shirou had tilted her back until they were just staring into each other’s eyes. It felt like time had stopped, neither one of them saying anything. Similar thoughts ran through the beastmen’s minds, thinking that this had to be a dream or there’s no way that this was happening. Before either of them could say or do anything, a loud squawking noise startled the both of them. Shirou nearly dropped Michiru, but ended up bringing her closer to his chest. “So-Sorry,” Shirou apologized, cheeks flustered as he stood them both upright. “No-not a problem,” Michiru said as she let out a small sheepish chuckle, her cheeks flustered as well. They turned their attention to where they thought they heard the noise came from, the culprit being a slumbering Kuro on top of the brown recliner, squawking and cooing in his sleep. Michiru laughed while Shirou shook his head with a chuckle. 

“Woo...that was actually pretty fun. You’re not a bad dancer after all,” Michiru complemented, a hint of teasing in her voice, as she faced the albino haired beastman. The wolf beastman nodded his head in agreement before saying, “Thanks. If we do end up dancing at the party, at least we won’t look like a couple of idiots.” Michiru gave him a small smirk as she playfully said, “I don’t know about that since we still gotta get dolled up.” Shirou rolled his eyes as he said, “Don't remind me.” Michiru let out a small laugh before she started to head toward the stairs. “I’m gonna go take a shower and relax for a bit in my room.” In all honesty, Michiru just wanted to be alone with her thoughts about the tender moment she had with the wolf beastman. “Alright. I’ll be down here then,” Shirou said, hiding the relief in his voice, when he watched her go downstairs. “Well, it was a nice moment while it lasted,” Shirou mumbled to himself before he laid down on the couch. He was so focused on his thoughts that he couldn’t see the small bird peeking out with one eye, Kuro letting out a sound that sounded like a low, mischievous chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! Next chapter they’ll finally be at the Lunar Ball. I haven’t forgotten about SFM, however, I thought it would be better to work on the second chapter for this fanfic before working on the other.


	3. Dress To Impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazuna finally comes over to aid Michiru in getting ready for the Lunar Ball.

Hours passed and Nazuna finally came over to help out Michiru. The fox beastman brought her dress and her make up bag with her. The two best friends sat on Michiru’s bed, catching up on things and also about tonight. Michiru’s bed room had light red wall paper, a comfy bed on the left side of the room that has a red duvet, a brown dresser littered with pictures of her adventures and a closed window, in which the tankui uses to go to the roof or fly away. The way that the room was positioned did remind Michiru of her old room at the Co-op. “So, you and Shirou are planning on dancing together and he was the one to ask?” Nazuna squealed happily, eyes sparkled with excitement. With a sheepish smile and flustered cheeks, Michiru nodded her head yes. “He’s basically calling this a date!” The fox beastman exclaimed as she clasped her hands together. “I told you this is for a mission!” Michiru argued as she crossed her arms together, puffing out her cheeks. 

Nazuna gave the tankui a cheeky smile as she raised one of her eyebrows mischievously. “I can picture it now, you looking like a princess for once, Shirou, your protective knight, dancing like it’s just the two of you in the entire room while the crowd moves out of the way. Awwwww, so romantic,” the pink furred fox dramatically swoon, hands on her chest where her heart was. Michiru was a flustered mess, tail fluffed out as she glared daggers at her best friend. “You’re so lucky I love you, Nazzy because right now, I wanna wack you with a pillow,” Michiru responded, trying to calm down.“Hey, as your bestie, I’m just trying to encourage you to entertain the idea of your crush liking you back,” Nazuna proclaimed, tilting her head upward with a snooty expression on her face. “Can we just get ready for tonight. We got two hours before we have to go,” Michiru sighed after rolling her eyes. 

“Fine, fine. Have you even looked at the dress?” The fox beastman asked as she got her make up supplies out. Michiru held out a finger in a “matter of fact” expression before her ears dropped down and her smile turned sheepish.“Actually, no I haven’t.” Now it was Nazuna’s turn to roll her eyes. “Sometimes you’re hopeless, Chi.” Michiru gulped nervously, tail moving to and fro as she eyed the make up being placed on her bed. “Do I really have to wear make up?” Michiru asked, worried about how she would look. Would Shirou even like it? The tankui mentally shook her head from that thought. There’s no way Shirou would find her attractive...right...? Michiru nearly missed Nazuna’s response to her question. “You’re going to a ball, Chi. You should dress to impress. Especially since Shirou is going.” Sighing in defeat, Michiru let out a drawn out, “fine.” The tankui’s teal eyes landed on the fox’s dress that laid near them on the bed. It was a white ball gown with a silver ribbon wrapped neatly around the torso. 

“Nazuna’s going to be the most beautiful beastman at this dance. Guys would totally line up to dance with her,” Michiru thought to herself as she got a real look at her best friend. Her long pink hair was in a wavy ponytail, her eyes red like the rarest ruby and a hour glass figure to boot. The fox beastman was currently wearing a light yellow sun dress that even helped define her curves and a pair of white jelly sandals. It would be hard to say no to a girl like that. Another thought crossed Michiru’s mind. What if other beautiful girls like, well close enough, to Nazuna went after Shirou tonight and actually win his attention? This may be a mission, but would Shirou give in to such temptation? Michiru narrowed her eyes in determination, forming a silent promise that she would do whatever it took to not let that happen. The sound of Nazuna’s voice snapped her out of her train of thought. “Get in your human form so I can tweeze your eyebrows,” the pink fox commanded as she took out her tweezers. Michiru gulped nervously, trying to push down the thoughts of flying out the window to the back of her head. 

In his room, Shirou looked over at the formal attire on his bed, finally taking it out of its box. His room looked like a bigger version of his small study at the Co-op, just with a bed with a plain white bedspread that had two light blue pillows and, of course, the light blue wallpaper. “At least it’s black,” the wolf beastman said to himself, nodding his head as a sign of approval. “I wonder what Michiru would look like in her dress,” Shirou thought to himself, images of Michiru in a variety of dresses started flooding his mind. A blush started to creep on his face as he realized that it was getting closer to when he would finally get the chance to see her with a dress on. Shirou shook his head, trying to erase those images out of his mind. What is he doing? He already made himself look like a fool with what happen downstairs. What if Michiru was just being friendly and didn’t want to say no about dancing with him? What if she decide to avoid him all together during the dance?

“I shouldn’t be thinking of this. This is a mission, not a luxury,” Shirou said under his breath before lying on his bed, making sure not to crush his suit that laid next to him. The wolf beastman took in a long, deep breath then released it. Shirou went through the mission in his head. Go to the dance, watch for suspicious activity, go outside periodically to patrol around the building since the many smells may mess up his nose. Should be a piece of cake, right? Heck, maybe Michiru didn’t even need to follow him all the time and could spend time with her friend while he was patrolling if she felt awkward around him. She could be a look out from the inside while he was gone, but he doubts the culprit would be dumb enough to make a scene surrounded by the many beastmen they’ll be attending. Another thought crossed the wolf beastman’s mind, making a cold sweat run down his forehead. What if while he was patrolling, one or two of those beastmen try to flirt with Michiru?

That made a low, territorial growl escaped between his lips, the thought only made him want to transform to his wolf form. Shirou was not planning on letting that happen. However, he started to calm down, realizing how selfish he started to sound. “What am I thinking? I can’t just snap someone’s neck, especially if Michiru ended up liking them back,” Shirou thought to himself, running his left hand down his face. If Michiru takes a liking to anyone at the Lunar Ball, he just had to respect that. The tankui isn’t his, just a head strong, “always getting into trouble,” partner and friend. The albino haired beastman took in another deep breath. “This is gonna be a long night....” His attention went back to his suit. “Welp, I might as well get ready,” Shirou thought as he sat up, mentally preparing himself for what’s to come. 

An hour and a half flew by quickly. Shirou was downstairs, waiting patiently on the couch for Michiru and Nazuna. Kuro was perched on his shoulder, teasingly pecking at him. “Knock it off, Kuro. I know I’m in a suit,” the wolf beastman growled a bit in annoyance, brushing off his suit, taking care that his claws didn’t scratch the jacket. Shirou wore a slim, black overcoat jacket, a white button up dressed shirt, a light silver tie with a faint wolf head design on it, black khakis and black dress shoes. Overall, Shirou looked handsome, even with his usual scary demeanor. Shirou was never the type to get anxious about a mission, however, this one seemed to really have him a bit on edge due to Michiru’s involvement. The albino wolf’s ears perked up when he finally heard footsteps. His attention went to the stairs. Shirou hid his disappointment when he noticed that it was Nazuna instead of Michiru. 

The fake wolf deity wore her thigh-high, V-neck white ball gown with the silver ribbon wrapped elegantly around the torso, silver colored pearls around her neck with matching silver pearl earrings, long white stockings and silver two inch heels. The wolf beastman also noted that she wore a bit of blush on her pink furred face, black eye liner and lipstick that was red as her eyes. Shirou had to admit, the idol/identity thief was indeed beautiful. However, not beautiful enough to make him forget about the whole Church of the Silver Wolf farce. Shirou gave her a little nod, acknowledging her existence. Rolling her eyes a bit, Nazuna walked down the stairs. “Well, you clean up nicely,” the fox beastman teased as she stood near the end of the stairs. “Thanks. Is Michiru almost ready? We gotta make sure we arrive on time,” Shirou explained, standing up from his spot on the couch. Sighing, Nazuna turned her attention to the stairs as she shouted, “Michiru, hurry up! We’re going to be late.” 

Shirou’s ears perked up when he heard a familiar voice say, “Coming!” What came next made Shirou’s heart beat rapidly, his tail stood up straight as his jaw went slack. Hesitantly walking down the stairs was Michiru wearing a knee length, red ball gown that had a V-neckline and silver roses etched into the bottom left of the skirt portion, a silver colored rose pin in her hair that was flowing down to her shoulders, and a pair of red two inch wedges. Just like Nazuna, the tankui also had red lipstick and black eyeliner. To Shirou, Michiru was the most enchanting creature he had ever been graced to witness. As Michiru joined Nazuna down the bottom of the stairs, similar thoughts raced through her head when she saw Shirou. “Woo...he looks amazing,” the tankui thought to herself, trying to hold back a blush. Clearing his throat, Shirou complemented Michiru, “You look nice.” Michiru gave a small, sheepish smile as she said, “Thank you and you look nice too.” Shirou knew for sure, he would definitely have a hard time focusing on the mission while trying to keep the male beastmen from Michi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry that this chapter took so long, been busy. Hoped you enjoyed nevertheless. Oh, little fun fact, I got “Chi” nickname idea from another BNA fanfic called “Everything As We Left It.” It’s really good so I recommend if you want a good read. Also, I was trying not to use the outfits I seen in the official art so I hope you liked my twist on it.


End file.
